


slam it to the left (if you're having a good time)

by blackmustache



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmustache/pseuds/blackmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Blaine recovers from his eye injury, Kurt's hanging out with him watching Blaine's favourite comfort movie when Blaine gets another visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slam it to the left (if you're having a good time)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have created Cooper as a mish-mash of every role I've ever seen Matt Bomer play. Except there's probably not very much Bryce Larkin in him.

**Title:** slam it to the left (if you're having a good time)  
 **Author:** [](http://blackmustache.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackmustache**](http://blackmustache.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** ~3000  
 **Spoilers:** Set after 3.11 (Michael), however also includes spoiler character for 3.15.  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of the aftermath of previous gay bashing/bullying (ie the Sadie Hawkins stuff)  
 **Summary:** While Blaine recovers from his eye injury, Kurt's hanging out with him watching Blaine's favourite comfort movie when Blaine gets another visitor.  
 **Disclaimer:** If I actually owned any of this, I would not be stuck over here in England doing what I do for a living. And I would at the very least have bought a football club by now.

**Author's notes:** Basically I have created Cooper as a mish-mash of every role I've ever seen Matt Bomer play. Except there's probably not very much Bryce Larkin in him.

\--

They'd started out sitting side by side on Blaine's bed, facing the television and supported by all of Blaine's big, ridiculously fluffy pillows. Before the movie was ten minutes old, Blaine had slid down so that he could snuggle up against Kurt, and pretty soon after that he'd started snoring.

"I told you that you wouldn't last the whole movie, but would you listen?" Kurt murmured as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, which had mostly been allowed to roam free since The Slushie Incident. Kurt had been calling it The Sebastian Is An Asshole Incident to the rest of his friends, but he was trying to keep a lid on his rage when he was around Blaine.

He reached for the video case, trying not to dislodge Blaine or wake him up in the process. He skimmed the synopsis on the back of the box and then looked to the bottom for the piece of information he wanted – the runtime. He found it, and couldn't help but laugh as he caught sight of the year of release.

"Honestly, Blaine, Spice World?" He muttered to Blaine, aware he wouldn't get an answer. "I love the Spice Girls as much anybody, but you were three when this movie came out. How can it be your favourite?"

"That's my fault, I think," a voice broke into his thoughts from the direction of the doorway. Kurt snapped his head up from the box, jumping at the interruption. Leaning against the frame was a man he knew he'd never met, but who was unmistakeably Blaine's brother. He could tell by the eyes. They were a different colour to Blaine's but even from across the room Kurt could see the same combination of kindness and laughter that helped make Blaine's eyes one of his very best features. "I had the hugest crush on Baby Spice in my early teens."

Blaine's brother grinned at Kurt as he came all the way into the room, debating whether to offer his hand for Kurt to shake but settling on just introducing himself instead. "I'm Cooper. Blaine's brother."

"I'm Kurt."

Kurt did choose to hold out a hand and Cooper smiled again as he reached over to shake it. It was the most genuine smile Kurt had ever seen on a member of Blaine's family – other than Blaine, of course – and Kurt saw right away that was another feature Cooper shared with Blaine. "I know. At least, you're the only boy Blaine's told me he's had in his bed, so I was just assuming there weren't more of you that he was keeping a secret from me."

Kurt spluttered a little and blushed as Cooper wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that made Kurt want to bury his head into Blaine's shoulder and hide. "Wow. Okay. Yeah."

He put his hand on Blaine's forearm, intending to shake him awake, but Cooper shook his head as settled himself in the chair beside Blaine's bed. "No, no. Don't wake him. Mom said he hasn't been sleeping well lately."

Kurt frowned. Blaine hadn't said anything about not sleeping – quite the opposite, in fact. He'd claimed the pain pills had been knocking him out right through the night. But that was a discussion that could wait for later.

"Blaine didn't mention you were here."

"He doesn't know. I just landed – I didn't want to get his hopes up by telling him I was coming in case I couldn't make it. Things have been hectic at work lately, but I wanted to come back. Make sure he was okay."

Blaine had once confided in Kurt that he was sometimes jealous of Cooper. Because Cooper had studied law and then actually followed that up by getting himself a job in a successful law firm, so he had their dad's approval in a way that Blaine never would. But it was only occasional, and most days he was just glad to have Cooper on his side, and wished his big brother was still living at home instead of a couple of thousand miles away in Seattle.

Cooper nodded towards the movie box that Kurt hadn't realised he was still holding. "If you want payback for his tendency to overshare with me, I have dirt. If he sleeps long enough I'll go get the home movies of him dancing to Wannabe in his underwear. I know where he hides the most embarrassing ones."

Kurt stared at Cooper for a few seconds and then a delighted smile broke over his face. "There are _multiple_ movies of Blaine dancing to the Spice Girls in his underwear?"

Cooper shrugged, grinning. "He had to perfect his act."

Kurt snorted and rubbed his big toe against Blaine's bare ankle, covered by blanket and out of Cooper's sight. The movement caused Blaine to sigh in his sleep and try to bury his face further into Kurt's chest. "That sounds like the Blaine I know and love."

Cooper smiled again and relaxed back in the chair, turning his attention to the movie. They sat quietly for a few minutes, Blaine's gentle snores just loud enough for Kurt to hear. He noticed the smile playing at Cooper's lips and the glances he kept sneaking at them until he couldn't ignore the attention any longer. "What?"

Cooper shrugged, his smile widening. "Just. What you said. Pretty much all Blaine ever wants is for people to like him. He used to be like my little shadow, following me around everywhere I went. When I used to babysit for him I would sometimes have girlfriends over, and every time without fail he would come bursting into the room trying to show her a magic trick or a dance move he'd just learnt. All of the girls thought he was the cutest thing ever, which scored me points with them, so it worked out well for both of us."

Kurt laughed a little but kept quiet so that Cooper could continue. He'd noticed the smile drop a little and he wanted to hear what Cooper had to say next.

"After the Sadie Hawkins dance he was so broken. He was fixated on why somebody would do something like that to him, and how he could make them change their minds and be his friend instead. I tried to convince mom and dad to let him come live with me – I was already living in Seattle by then and I figured it would be a fresh start for him. But they didn't want anything to distract me from school, so they said no. Then he started at Dalton and even on the phone I could tell he was turning back into himself again. Those Warblers were good for him."

"Yeah, well, they aren't exactly our favourite people right now."

Kurt had talked with Nick and Jeff after the showdown in the auditorium and he believed them when they swore that they'd had no idea Sebastian was planning anything more than a prank. Slushie facials weren't exactly a common occurrence at Dalton and they honestly hadn't realised how painful it was, even the regular kind. He just couldn't let himself forgive them completely until Blaine was back to full strength to make that call for himself.

Blaine sleepily curled his fist into Kurt's sweater and Kurt watched in amusement for a few seconds before coaxing Blaine's fingers to let go of the material before his grip did any damage. He scooted down a little so that he was more on Blaine's level and Blaine happily curled in closer in his sleep while Cooper watched them, smiling.

"I was worried at first when he told me he was transferring to McKinley. I tried to talk him out of it. It took so long to get him back to 'normal' before, after everything, and then when my mom called this week to tell me that he was in hospital again, I was so scared." And then he smiled and gestured towards the two of them. "But now I see you've been taking good care of him."

Kurt had been quiet while Cooper talked, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "It was meant for me."

Cooper frowned. "What?"

"The slushie. It was meant for me. Blaine jumped in front of it so that it wouldn't hit me. So maybe I haven't been looking after him as well as you think."

"Kurt." Cooper smiled at the younger boy. "I know we just met and Blaine's been asleep the entire time, but even so I know that one-eyed Blaine is happier with you than perfect vision Blaine would have been anywhere else. So no more thinking like that, or I won't tell you where the underwear tapes are."

Kurt snorted a laugh. "So tell me more about these videos. Blaine has seen every embarrassing picture and recording of me that exists, but I've had nothing in return."

"Sounds like a balance that needs to be rectified."

"I should say so."

Cooper stood up and headed for Blaine's closet, rummaging around underneath discarded items of clothing that Kurt had long since banned Blaine from ever wearing again. As he watched Cooper pull up a floorboard at the back of the closet, Kurt felt Blaine stir in his lap and start to stretch. His good eye flicked open and he looked up at Kurt with a smile before he moved to sit up and tried to see where the other voice had been coming from. His eyes widened as he realised it was his brother.

"Cooper?"

Cooper triumphantly pulled out a box from a hole under the floorboards and replaced everything, leaving the box on the shelf by Blaine's TV. "Hey, buddy."

"How long have you been here?"

"In the state or in your closet?"

"Either."

"A little while."

Kurt poked Blaine in the shoulder with a sly smile. "Cooper and I have been hanging out."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Cooper grinned, confirming Blaine's fears. "Those tapes are over there for you, Kurt."

Cooper clicked the closet door shut and Blaine groaned and threw his face into a pillow with a muffled "Oh, god."

Cooper laughed and looked at his watch. "I have to catch up on some work stuff, so I'll leave you two alone. Blaine, mom and dad are out so if you guys need anything I'm right down the hall." He made it all the way into the hall before calling back into the room. "Love you, Blaine."

"I hate you, Cooper."

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend as Cooper closed the door behind him. "Come on now, Blaine. This is your own fault. All those times my dad showed you my baby pictures and you literally bounced with joy while I suffered. Now it's my turn to have some fun."

Blaine turned over to look up at Kurt. "But..." he stuck out his bottom lip in an incredibly exaggerated pout and put on his best puppy dog face. "Can't we at least finish the movie first?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "I still can't believe you've kept your VCR just so you can play this. I must be dating the only guy on the planet whose go-to sick bed comfort flick is the Spice Girls movie."

Blaine shook his head with a grin, settling himself against Kurt's chest again. "Cooper likes it too."

"I'm pretty sure Cooper has different reasons to you, honey."

Blaine stuck his tongue out and Kurt laughed at him.

"Okay, you win. We can finish the movie but then I want to see you in your underwear, damnit."

"You know you don't have to wait for the movie to be finished for that."

"And _you_ know that's not what I meant." Kurt decided that maybe changing the subject completely was his best plan of action. "Cooper seems nice."

Blaine frowned up at Kurt, noticing signs of that faraway look Kurt usually only got when they were watching shirtless Jacob scenes in Twilight. "Please don't tell me you have a crush on my brother. I don't think I could take that again, not from you."

Kurt snorted, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. "Of course I don't- wait. Again?"

Blaine nodded. "All the girls I was friends with in junior high used to constantly tell me how _dreamy_ he was. Why couldn't just one of them ever have thought _I_ was the dreamy one?"

"Blaine. I'm sensing an important flaw in your logic."

"What? It's not like _they_ knew I was gay. And even if they did, it's not like it automatically stops me from being attractive or whatever."

Kurt just stared at him, amused. "You're ridiculous. And you know I only have eyes for you. You're a total dreamboat." He leant down to kiss Blaine. " _My_ dreamy dreamboat."

Blaine couldn't help but giggle. "I think these painkillers must be causing hallucinations, because I could swear that Kurt Hummel just used the word dreamboat. Twice."

Kurt laughed and stroked his thumb over Blaine's cheek. "Speaking of painkillers," he smiled a little, broaching the subject carefully. "What's this I hear about you not sleeping well?"

"Seriously, Cooper's here for five minutes and he's telling you everything?" He sighed. "It's just uncomfortable. My eye hurts, I wake up, I'm not allowed to take any more pills for a couple of hours so there's a lot of tossing and turning. My mom is making a bigger deal of it than she should."

"You could have told me that."

"I didn't want you to worry." Blaine looked up at Kurt and saw him raise an eyebrow. "More than you already do, I mean. I feel bad for sleeping while you're here but it's so much easier to get comfortable with you beside me. Is that so bad?"

Kurt smiled. "No. That's not bad."

"Are you feeling enough pity for me right now that I can make you forget about those tapes?"

Kurt sighed and stared down at Blaine pouting pathetically back at him. "Fine. I'm not giving up on watching them, but I will make you a deal."

Blaine pulled a face, but his curiosity was piqued. "I'm listening."

"We can finish watching this movie, and then we're going to watch tapes of you as an adorable toddler because my dad has shown you every naked baby picture of me that exists and I've gotten jack squat from you in return. And then when you're back in school, regardless of whatever ridiculous theme Mr Schue sets for our glee assignment that week, you and I can do a Spice Girls duet. Any song you like."

Blaine grinned, almost bouncing. "Any song?"

"Any song." Kurt thought about this for a second. "Wait, no. We're not doing 2 Become 1."

"Aw, but-"

"No, Blaine! It's about safe sex! I'm not singing that in front of my friends. Or Puck."

Blaine snorted. "Please. It's practically the least inappropriate song anybody's ever done in the history of glee at McKinley." He decided to cut his losses before Kurt reneged on the whole deal. "Okay. Spice Up Your Life?"

Kurt laughed at him. "Okay. Deal."

"Because you spice up _my_ life, Kurt Hummel."

"I think your painkillers are affecting your brain again."

Blaine smiled happily and reached for Kurt's hand, wriggling back down into a more comfortable position and settling his head in Kurt's lap. "Good. Now shh. The movie's on."

"You're going to go straight back to sleep, aren't you?"

"Mmm. No. Just resting my eyes. Eye."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and within minutes he could hear Blaine snoring again. "I thought so." He didn't really mind. He'd rather Blaine slept when he came over than not at all. He squinted at the clock on the VCR. Maybe he would just rest his eyes for a while too.

When Cooper headed past Blaine's door a couple of hours later, he could hear two people snoring as well as static from the long forgotten television. Smiling, he tiptoed into the room and took out the tape, switching off the TV and the lights before closing the door behind him.


End file.
